Can It Be Love?
by OnePieceofZoro94
Summary: Sakura has developed a crush for Gaara but gets kidnapped by Atasuki.Can Gaara get her back alive and well?Will Gaara experience Love for the first time? GaaxSaku. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Fight Begins…**

There Gaara was just sitting in his chair reading through some documents on an ordinary day. Kankuro and Temari away to Konoha to visit people and him alone in the room.

"Being the kazekage can be quite lonely sometimes." he thought to himself.

Then Gaara started to remember his childhood, of how he was alone and scared with no one

to be friends with. Next thing the commander of the ninja squad at the main gate Kazuma entered the room and Gaara started to look up in suspicion as Kazuma had a serious look on his face.

"Kazekage-sama, Temari and Kankuro Have returned from Konoha but have been badly injured."

"How did this happen?" Gaara said as he rose out of his chair angrily

"They were ambushed by some Ninjas from the Tea Country!" Said Kazuma starting

To get a little frightened.

Kazuma and Gaara walked out of the room. As they walked to The Sand Village Hospital Gaara noticed a few crows hovering the sky. He started to be more cautious at what was happening.

At Konoha:

"Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi!" Tsunade shouted at them.

"When leaving Konoha and going back to the Sand Village Temari and Kankuro were ambushed by ninjas from the Tea Country"

"Are they ok?" asked Sakura worried.

"They are in need of help, unfortunately Kankuro was stabbed with a poisoned Kunai and is having trouble. Temari on the other hand is fine but is having treatment for her injuries. Sakura I need you to go to the Sand Village and help Kankuro."

"What are we needed for then? "Asked a puzzled Naruto.

"You are to go and help Sakura and make sure she gets to The Sand Village. Are we clear? "Shouted Tsunade who was quite fed up of all the work she had to do.

"Hai!" Shouted all three of them then headed out the door. So Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura headed out of Konoha and started to make their way to they Sand Village.

Jumping through the trees Kakashi was uneasy as he thought of the fact that since Temari and Kankuro got attacked, they too may be in danger. He turned on his sharingan just incase there was a possibility. They couldn't risk it. They just had to make it to the Sand Village. Suddenly Kakashi saw 3 ninjas hiding behind a tree and signalled Naruto and Sakura. All three of them stayed hidden. Kakashi watched as the 3 ninjas also stayed hidden. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi started to jump again like normal, when Sakura threw 3 kunai's with exploding notes on them. The ninjas started to jump away and of course Team Kakashi followed them into a large empty space. Each one of the ninjas stared at each in concentration. Kakashi looked closely at their forehead protectors and just like before, they were from the Tea Village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tea Village Ninjas**

There they stood face to face waiting for each other to attack. Sooner or later the Tea Village head ninja Mazari took action and raced towards Kakashi. His speed was incredible. Kakashi jumped towards him as did Mazari, slashed their kunai's, then headed back down to the ground. Sakura concentrated on Azusa and suddenly found a weak spot. Or what she thought was a weak spot. She saw a large scar down the side of his right leg, probably caused by a large blade or sword. She jumped towards him and as soon as he saw this he started to do the same. He took out 4 kunai's and threw them in her direction. Sakura dodged them then did a firm hit to the ground, which caused Kakashi and Naruto to shake and Azusa to fall. While this was going on Kakashi had gotten lucky with his ninja. He was able to get a few cuts into Mazari.

Kakashi quickly preformed his Water Dragon jutsu and ran at Mazari to finish him. He did so by doing his lightning technique which sent Mazari whooshing through trees.

Naruto was already making his copies and started to charge, each one fading as Sentuo hit each one. He used his copies for distraction as he made eight copies and circled them around Sentuo. He then began all four of the copies to use rasengan and hit Sentuo with all four. Sentuo lay on the ground with Naruto, unsure of whither he was alive or not. Kakashi ran over to help Sakura as she was having difficulties. Mazari may have been the head ninja for his speed and jutsus, but Azusa was much more skilled in his jutsus. Kakashi ran in from the front and Sakura from the back. She hit him so hard that it forced him to fly straight into Kakashi's Chidori.

With all three of the ninjas down on the ground Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura carried on their journey to the Sand Village to help Kankuro. When they reached the end of the forest, all they could see was a great large desert and just faintly in the distance the Sand Village main gate. They ran to it as fast as they could and within half an hour they were in they city hurrying to the hospital. Once they got there, they saw Temari and Gaara and a medical team surrounding Kankuro. Sakura tried to get past so she could be of use. Naruto and Kakashi went over to the window to where Temari was standing. Sakura quickly read out what she would need to take out the poison. She started off on the first time out of three and Kankuro started to shout as this process was very painful. The second time wasn't so bad but when the third came Sakura concentrated carefully as she had to take out some blood as well as the poison.

"All done." She said relieved. "He'll be ok, he just needs some rest."

So Kankuro tried to get some rest as everyone walked out of the room. Gaara, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and Temari walked out of the hospital and into the Kazekage's building. Gaara sat in his chair looking serious again. Temari had to leave as she had some important duties to attend to. Kakashi started to ask Gaara questions, as Naruto started talking to Sakura about whats been happening. soon as they're work was done they started to head home. Since Sakura was last out of the room, she turned round and gave Gaara a sweet look.

"Bye Gaara!" she said softly as she began to develop a crush for Gaara. She ran out of the room realising that she was left behind and headed out the door for Kakashi and Naruto.He sat there, alone again and wondering why Sakura was acting funny. He slowly turned round and stared out the window and noticed the birds yet again, circling the Sand Village. Once again he was puzzled. Nightfall came and there Gaara was, lying in bed with his silk covers covering half of his chest and his faced covered by the moons shadow. He could barely sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confused Kazekage 

Gaara woke up groggily, with the silk covers on the floor and his pillow at the wrong end of the bed. Gaara just sighed and got up to get dressed. Afterwards Gaara went to the Kazekage's office and sat down in his chair. He was too tired. He really needed his coffee and fast. Instantly a venomous glare was printed on his face as he

caught sight of all the paper work lying around just taunting him. God he was getting

as bad as Tsunade. Then as he was trying to stare down the innocent pile of paper a

very happy looking Temari walked in.

"What's wrong Temari?" said Gaara with a stern face.

"What do you mean?" replied a confused Temari.

"Why are you so cheerful today."

"Well why shouldn't I be?" Asked Temari, again confused. Gaara stared at her and was growing impatient in waiting for an answer.

"Please don't say that you forgot about our little trip?" Smiled Temari. Gaara looked up at her and tried to smile, even though his smile did look a little crooked, at least he was still smiling. Temari smiled fondly at her little brother and told him to hurry up and get his stuff ready. Gaara got up, went to his room and packed his stuff. Then the three sand siblings and a few ninja set out for their long journey to Konoha.

Back In Konoha: 

Tsunade called Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to tell them what was going on. When Naruto heard he was being a hyper idiot as usual because he hadn't seen Gaara since he'd came back from his 2 years of training with ero-sennin (Jiraya). Sakuras face turned red and she thought to herself "Gaaras coming to Konoha? What am I gonna do?"

She thought about telling Gaara the truth, but she knew dine well Gaara isn't someone for showing emotions and she would hate to be denied or rejected by Gaara. "What is

it with me and my love life." thought Sakura meekly.

At last Sakura said, "Oops I just remembered I've still got paperwork to do. I will be there to greet Gaara, Kankuro and Temari at the gates. Bye."

Kakashi looked at sakura and was thinking what had gotten in to his female pupil. Then asked Naruto to go train while he talked to Tsunade who had been sitting there also finding Sakuras behaviour strange.

"What all by myself!!!" He shouted so loud that most of Konoha could have heard him.

"Yes" said Kakashi faintly as if Naruto had never even spoke.

"Fine!" said Naruto as he walked out of the room muttering about when he became hokage things would change around here.

Tsunade stared at Kakashi for few moments before he spoke.

"Did you see Sakura when you said Gaara's name? Asked Kakashi.

"Actually I did" Replied Tsunade. "She started to blush didn't she?"

"Do you think Sakura is interested in Gaara?"

"Well she blushed when she heard his name so it could be possible."

"Should we interfere?" Asked Kakashi.

"No I have another idea on my mind" Said Tsunade deviously with a familiar glint in

her eye.

All kakashi did was grin under his mask as he saw the wheels turning in Tsunades head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Arrival Of The Sand**

Sakura slowly walked down the street while staring at the ground. The only thing that she could think about was Gaara and the only thing she was worried about was how she would react to seeing him. She felt so confused. She walked up to her house, gently put the key in the lock and turned in slowly. She walked in and went upstairs and straight to her empty bedroom. She shuffled towards the end f the bed and lay back until she fell flat on her back. She started to stare at the ceiling while thinking about Gaara.

"How will I face him tomorrow?" she thought. She suddenly heard a light knock on the door.

It can't be him already! She thought again. She started to panic then went over to the door steadily and turned the handle slowly. When she opened the door to her delight it was Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

"Emm...Hi Sakura" said Naruto confused. "Why are you shouting?"

"Sorry. I was expecting someone else." Said Sakura calmly for the first time today.

"Ok well he or she better be quick because we've got to go get Temari, Kankuro and Gaara now."

"Oh dear" thought Sakura while she walked out the door and locked it. Naruto looked over at her and noticed her fidgeting with her fingers like she was nervous.

"Are you ok?" He finally asked.

"Yes im fine" she said, even though Naruto could perfectly see that she wasn't. He just decided to let it go instead of starting an argument or upsetting in her in some way. They walked at quite a fast pace and Sakura just kept staring at the horizon. As soon as they got to the gate they waited patiently for their guests. Eventually Gaara, Temari and Kankuro appeared. Naruto started to smile and sakura began to shake.

"This is it!" she thought. "He's coming." As soon as they arrived at the gates Naruto went to hug Gaara and oddly Gaara let him hug him. Gaara thought Naruto might have hugged him but that was just like Naruto, always friendly and normally happy to see you. Gaara shifted a bit the pushed away as he had enough. Then Naruto went to talk to the gate guards with Temari and Kankuro. Gaara thought this would be ok seen as thought Sakura was mature and sensible and when he went to shake her hand to say hello, Sakura panicked and she hugged him as well. Gaara was in shock. There he was standing with Sakura and she was hugging him. Sakura removed herself from Gaara.

"Hello Gaara. Nice to see you again!" She said happily. Gaara nodded but kept wondering what had got into Sakura. All three started to walk with the boys at the front and Temari and Sakura at the back. Kankuro and Naruto were talking then suddenly Gaara walked over from the other side of Kankuro next to Naruto and started to ask about Sakura.

"What is wrong with Sakura? Asked Gaara.

"I'm not sure. Shes has been acting weird lately. "How did you know?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, at the gates you hugged me then so did she."

"So?"

"Never mind" said Gaara who was still wondering what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It All Starts

When Naruto, Sakura and their visitors arrived at the Hokage's office Tsunade greeted them very cheerfully as she couldn't wait to make her 3 plans in action.

"Good Morning!" she greeted.

"Hello Tsunade-sama" said Temari. "It's been awhile." Gaara stared around the room, noticing how different it was compared to the Sand village and then slightly glanced over to Sakura, who immediately turned away. Tsunade saw this, then put a large, but sly grin on her face. As soon as they were out of Tsunades office, Naruto decided to go have something to eat and they all said yes. They all went to Ichiraku ramen shop and sat down. Sakura was nervous at this point, for the only seat left was the one next to Gaara. Sakura took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and gained the confidence she knew she had. She sat down, and politely asked for one bowl of ramen. Gaara watched her from the corner of his eye while he ate. She glanced back then quickly turned away.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Yes?" said Sakura.

"Do you want to train with me?" asked Gaara. At this point Gaara just wanted to stop the silence, even though most of his life he had been silent.

"Yeah." Said Sakura with a smile. She was just glad that he even talked to her .So after they'd finished it was about 8 o'clock and Sakura and Gaara headed off towards the number 2 training grounds. Naruto and the others went away to go see any other people. Temari wanted to see Shikamaru as she had developed a slight crush for him as well. So they were off. On a roof top, not far from where Sakura and Gaara were training, stood Kakashi. Kakashi was to observe them and see if any opening came up from him to squeeze in and push in back together. Tsunade made Kakashi dress up in a Jett Black outfit and pose as a Ninja from another village. Kakashi jumped down and ran towards Sakura.

Sakura was facing the other way, so she had no clue of Kakashi coming towards her. Kakashi snatched her from behind and jumped up into the air. Gaara stood firm, his eyes turning from concentration to anger. He released his sand up into the air in Kakashi's direction and locked him in a sand sphere (one of Gaaras new Jutsus). Kakashi fell to the ground, still in the sphere while Gaara ran underneath Sakura and caught her in his arms. Sakura opened her eyes to see her red haired crush, holding her in his arms and comforting her.

"Gaara?" asked Sakura to started to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Gaara who was clearly worried about her.

"I think so." They both stood up, but not realising that Gaara forgot to take his arms from her they stood body to body and close to each other than they had ever been before. They

Both were embarrassed and pulled away. Sakura was blushing and Gaara was too.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Asked a concerned Gaara. Sakura giggled a little and then replied yes. Gaara decided to walk her home that night. After they walked down the quiet and empty road, Kakashi stood up and walked over to the woods. He walked round a tree to find Tsunade standing there who was watching the whole thing.

"Did it work?" asked Tsunade who was excited in waiting for an answer.

"Well let's just say it's a big starting point" Kakashi said. Tsunade smiled and Kakashi did so too under his navy blue mask.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter 6: An Inside Conversation

As Sakura lay on her pink, flower bed all she could think of was her crush. She could hardly believe inside that Gaara was holding her in his strong arms when she woke up from her sleep. Gaara had only seen her a few minutes ago and she was already thinking about him. She lay silent and immobile on her bed with her eyes closed while dreaming of Gaara.

"You can't stop thinking of him can you? Said a voice in her head she recognised but hardly ever heard it.

"Huh?"

"Come on, it's Gaara we're talking about, catch up" it spoke.

"Oh right"

"You really like him huh?" It asked.

"Yeah a lot, but…."

"But what? You like Gaara enough to even love him"

"Yeah I know that but Gaaras not the type of person who can feel love"

"Well he was blushing when you and him were close together wasn't he?"

"Yeah but he grew up without knowing anything about love. Only Temari and Kankuro really know the facts abut him."

"Sakura…Listen to me. Gaara grew up like that but he's grown up now and he's experiencing it because of you."

"Well…maybe you're right but I don't want to risk it"

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't want to be turned by Gaara." She wept.

"Sakura…you know you and Gaara have a spark and one day that sparks gonna turn into something."

"Turn into what?"

"Just wait Sakura…and find out"

"No! Please just tell me! She screamed. It had gone. Sakura wept and was confused of what Inner Sakura had said.

Meanwhile…..

Gaara sat facing his window also thinking of Sakura. He stood up and paced the room for a minute or so when he heard a voice.

"So you like Sakura huh?" Gaara started to look around to find who was spying on him but he saw no-one. He wondered for a little while. The voice did not speak again. When Gaara slipped into bed and tried to sleep he heard it again.

"Gaara!" Gaara sat up immediately getting a head rush and looked around furiously. He was getting sick of this.

"Gaara, there's no-one there, it me the Shukaku. Who else would it be thick-head?" It moaned.

"Oh, what do you want?" Gaara asked relieved.

"Come on I wanted to talk to you about you and Sakura. You had a thing going there! Why did you stop?"

"Stop What? What thing?" Gaara asked pretending to not know what the Shukaku was talking about.

"Gaara you can't pretend to like her, if you do just say to her!"

"Yeah easy for you to say, you're inside me! You don't have to live like this!" He yelled getting fed up already.

"Easy For me? Gaara, im a giant racoon, squirrel thing it's not easy for me either."

"You're the reason everyone hated me!"

"Well yeah that maybe be true but im also trying to be the reason you at least get someone to like you rather than hate you."

"Come on we know that won't happen."

"Gaara…I could name 5 people who think you special and like you."

"Oh yeah? Gone on then!" Gaara said knowing than the Shukaku was right.

"Ok let's see, Sakura for a first then Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari"

"Ha that was only 4!"

"Yes but you are the Kazekage, everyone looks up to you and everyone likes you. Gaara please think about it. Sakura and you, I don't know…just seem to fit."

Without another word the voice inside Gaara had gone and both Gaara and Sakura were left alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tsunades At It Again

As Sakura had fallen asleep that night she did not notice a mysterious figure at her window. So as she slept, dreaming of Gaara the figures grin grew wider across his shadowy face and at once it disappeared. The next morning Sakura woke up with Tsunade right next to her.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Sais Sakura surprised to see her that early.

"Hello Sakura" Tsunade said with a smile.

What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about our training?" Spoke Tsunade with a giggle.

"No!" After Sakura said this she jumped out of bed and rushed to her closet, put her clothes on and lead Tsunade out of the door. When they arrived at the training Sakura was s was surprised to see Kakashi and Gaara standing waiting for them.

"Good morning!" Tsunade said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and Gaara said nothing. He always did but Sakura didn't really care. She liked that about Gaara. He could show his emotions rather than tell them.

"Gaara-kun, Kakashi-sensei what are you two doing here?" Asked Sakura who was furiously blushing and looked as if she was going to faint.

"Tsunade called us here" Kakashi spoke. Sakura turned to her master. Tsunade smiled and Sakura instantly knew what that meant. Sakura was to fight Gaara for a test. Even though she didn't know why, Sakura would not dare go against Tsunade. Tsunade's plans for Gaara and Sakura were sweet. This time if Sakura got hurt by Gaara he would stop immediately and go to help her. But the first time, Gaara had no choice but to save her. By the time it took Sakura and Gaara to prepare for fighting, Tsunade and Kakashi kept clear of them. It was going to be a brutal match.

"Begin!" Tsunade shouted, anxious to see what was going to happen.

Sakura faced turned serious and she stood in her fighting stance. Gaara on the other hand was unsure of this. If Gaara was to fight Sakura, she would get hurt badly and that was the last thing Gaara wanted. Sakura screamed and ran faster towards Gaara than he thought she would. She took out 3 kunai's and threw them at Gaara then Jumped into the air and threw done a punch strong enough to kill someone. Gaara saw the 3 kunai's but ignored them. He shuffled back a little and forced his hand towards Sakura. Sakura was stunned to see sand pouring out faster than she expected. Unfortunately for Sakura the Sand caught her and threw her in the opposite direction. Gaara closed both his eyes and turned away. He could not bare to watch Sakura get hurt. She stood up firmly and stood her ground. She ran once more and once more Gaara threw the sand. Sakura was prepared for this. She threw 2 kunai's with exploding notes on them and jumped behind Gaara and took a punch. Only to find that Gaara was on step ahead of her and she instead took a punch to the stomach.

Gaara turned round to see if Sakura was alright and as soon as he done this she spat blood on him but not on purpose. Where he had hit her was a vital spot and if you hit someone there hard enough….you could kill them. Gaara was shaking like mad. He had not realised he had hit Sakura so hard and rough. Sakura raised her pink covered head and looked at Gaara. Tsunade was not expecting this. Being a medical expert it was her duty to run and help her. So that's what she did. She jumped to where Sakura was laying and took her to be treated.

Kakashi walked over to Gaara stunned. He had never seen him like this. He was shaking on his knees looking at his hands. He took Gaara back to the hotel but on the way to the hotel Kakashi wanted to ask rather than see.

"Gaara can I ask you something?" He simply asked. Gaara turned hi head round. He seemed to have calmed down a little but not a lot.

"What do you think of Sakura?"

"To tell you the truth, im not so sure"

"Explain"

"On the one side I think I do but on the other side it's like we're close friends."

"Gaara you should know by now that you have to make you mind up. If you like Sakura she'll be overjoyed. If not…well I don't think you would want to her what she would feel like"

"What?"

"Well…she'll be heart-broken"

"Why?"

"Gaara, Sakura has liked you for a long time now and well she may want to maybe take it to the next level"

"Well that's what I felt like one night. I had a dream about it too."

"How was it?" He asked anxious to hear the next bit.

"It was brilliant. I loved every minute of it. I didn't want to wake up."

"Gaara if you don't mind me saying I think you might want to ask her out then"

"Maybe your right." After Gaara said that it was silent on the way home. When he approached his door and turned the handle, he desperately wanted Sakura to be there. It was like he wanted to spend every last minute he had with her. It was like he was in love. After that thought came into his head he looked out to his window and saw a black figure at the hospital window. From Gaara's view it looked like he was looking in but after a while he was trying to get in the window. Gaara immediately jumped out and ran to the hospital. When he arrived at the room he saw the figure in a long, black cape with red clouds on them. Akatsuki. But what did they want with Sakura. When the figure turned round, he was holding Sakura horizontally and the face appeared into the light. There stood Itachi. Gaara's face began to get serious and he started to shout at Itachi.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH HER!?"

"why do you want to know?"

"BECAUSE I DO!"

"My god why do they even want you"

"Why me?"

"Why do you think?"

"Shukaku" Gaara said shocked.

"Exactly…If you want to see this pig again turn up at the Akatsuki base tomorrow at 2 in the morning, if you do not come this girl will die."

Itachi jumped out the window and as quick as a flash he was nowhere to be seen. Gaara reported to Tsunade and Kakashi immediately. When Tsunade heard this she rose from her chair furiously.

"In Sakura's condition and medication daily she will not last 3 days!! Gaara…head out with Kakashi to Akatsuki now!"

"Why know?" Kakashi wondered.

"You don't know where the entrance is so you need to search for it! Now GO!"

So afterwards Gaara and Kakashi raced out of Konoha and tried to find the Akatsuki base. They had no luck. It had been 5 hours since they left Konoha and the sun was beginning to rise. Gaara's eyes nearly filled with tears as he thought of Sakura. He did not have time to worry as Kakashi pointed out an opening to a cliff.

"That must be it"

"Let's go get these assholes!!!" Gaara screamed. Both of them at full force rushed towards the opening and ran inside. Inside stood Sasori, Deidara and Itachi. Itachi turned to Sasori and Deidara then nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. Deidara and Sasori moved to the sides and one of Sasori's puppets came forth. In its grip was none other than Sakura. To Gaara this fight was gonna be tough but he would risk it all just tog get her back to safety.


	8. Chapter 8

** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Gaar's Fight**

All of them stood staring at each other. Gaara looked to the left and saw Sakura, then to the left to see Deidara and Sasori standing still. Gaara yelled and ran to Sasori as Kakashi jumped to Deidara. Sasori unleashed his 4 puppets and stepped back but Deidara just jumped to a corner and Kakashi followed. They were far away from Gaara and Sasori as they knew that the fight was gonna get nasty. Gaara, still running jumped behind Sasori and went to crush him with sand when the four puppets blocked him. The Sand shot through the puppets like a bullet shooting through a body. While this was happening Sasori brought out double the amount in just seconds. Gaara was shocked at this but was not about to give up. Once more Gaara threw his sand and span around Sasori causing a whirlwind of sand. Sasori began to order his puppets to create a circle and give off a shield. Each of the puppets walked over and their hands attached, finger to finger and creating a shield of chakra. Gaara leap into it and was forced back onto the ground with his facing crashing on the hard stone. Gaara looked up at Sasori and noticed his puppets were all standing behind him. He stood up spiritually and his sand rose up from behind him causing a wave this time and washing over Sasori and his puppets.

"That was too easy" Gaara said smiling.

"You don't think you can kill me just by a stupid wave of sand, do you?" Sasori replied.

Gaara slowly turned to find Sasori unharmed and his puppets too. The puppets jumped in the air and flew towards him, swords and axes storming out of their hands and ready to attack. Gaara smiled and seconds away from the puppets reaching him, a ball of sand appeared unexpectedly. The sand was made harder than usual so as soon as Sasori's puppets touched the sand they smashed instantly. Sasori's face tore up as he was expecting Gaara to go down easily so he only took12 puppets. Sasori tore off his clock to reveal a large suit but his body was not normal. Gaara was stunned as he saw a body made of wood. Sasori looked down at his body then looked back up.

"Surprised?" He laughed. Gaara ignored this. He was too busy thinking of a plan. He rethought back to the moment when his 8 puppets shattered as they hit his sand.

"If they broke then maybe he will too." He thought to himself. Gaara's smiled reappeared as he raised his fist. Sand came up in the same shape as Gaara's Hand and as soon as Gaaras hand changed position, the sand would too. Gaara leaped over to Sasori who was clearly shocked by this amazing sand and hardly even noticed Gaara taking a punch into thin air. He did this for a reason. Seeing as though Gaara's sand was twice the size it would stretch further. Sasori's eyes widened and his face smashed as he was forced back and his back was pushed to the wall 20metres away. Gaara was only trying to catch his breathe when he saw Sasori's puppet collapse and Sakura was free.

He instantly ran over to her and held her in his arms while checking her pulse. She was breathing. He drew his eyes over to Kakashi to see how he was doing. He was doing brilliant so it seemed. Deidara had lost an arm and a leg due to Kakashi's Chidori and he thought Deidara was gonna give up. He stared for a few more minutes at Kakashi when he heard a groan coming from underneath him. Sakura was waking up! She slowly opened her eyes to see Gaara's face over the top of her. Gaara rose up a little so he could she her. He hugged her with joy and she was just happy to see him. Sakura noticed Sasori on the ground. Her eyes filled with worry as somehow Sasori rose up slowly. She was already dazed and confused. Like the silent night Sasori ran towards Gaara with full speed with some sort of cage untying out of both of his arms. Sakuras eyes opened to full capacity.

"Gaara!" She screamed as she pushed him well out of the way and was then struck by the cage. Sakura was now trapped inside of the cage.

"SAKURA!"

Sasori was full of anger but also joy. To him nothing gave him more joy than killing or hurting people.

Sasori smiled and calmly spoke.

"She's a brave one, isn't she?" Gaara's head raised his eyes turning to his monstrous form.

"Before you come charging at me you might want to know what that will be doing to her."

"What the hell are you talking about you killed her!" Gaara screamed.

"Actually I didn't. When you get trapped in that cage it slowly eats away at your chakra and your life and then refers it to me. So as she losing life, im gaining it. The only way to save her is by killing me. If you don't kill me in 5 minutes Sakura will die." He explained with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHNG OF NARUTO!**

**Author's notes: Ok im not sure how many more I'll do but I a absolutely love this one! Please Review! Thanks!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Live Or Die?**

Gaara lay on the ground staring at the gruesome cage Sasori trapped Sakura in. He turned to look at Sasori then looked back. Sasori was half laughing by now. Gaara was not happy with this. He screamed and stood up as Sasori saw his eye constantly changing. "How is this possible?" Sasori thought.

Gaara was beginning to feel Chakra running through his veins and was ready to kill.

"DIE!!!" he ran and Sasori, who was by now eyes-opened and tired of this now. Sasori jumped and transformed his arm into a large sword and forced back on the wall and pushed himself towards Gaara, who was still screaming. Sasori pushed the sword towards Gaara. Gaara smiled and kept running towards the sword.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" Sasori yelled with a large smile on his face. Gaara ran towards Sasori with a slight grin but mostly anger. As the sword touched Gaara's skin the sword shattered due to the sand protecting him. He unleashed the sand on Sasori who was sun backwards and landed on his back. Gaara was not done yet. He had to find Sasori's weakness if he was to rescue Sakura. He only has 4 minutes now. Gaara thought hard about Sasori. If Sasori was a puppet, wouldn't he smash like the rest of his puppets? He thought he'd give it ago. He sprinted towards Sasori, who by now was standing with some of the wood on him crushed. He let go his hard sand and forced a punch into Sasori's ribs.

"Ha. You thought you could kill me like that?" Sasori gloated.

"It didn't work?" Gaara muttered.

"No. I didn't. Gaara since you and you that girl are about to die anyway I'll tell you a secret. My body is not like any of my other puppets. It is not made of that type of wood, it is more advanced." He explained. At this point Sasori threw his cape back to reveal a round, white circle close to where the heart was.

"What is that?" Gaara asked confused.

"This is my life support. Even if you do get luck and manage to smash my body I can easily put my life into another puppet. I guess you could say im immortal." Sasori continued. Gaara was thinking so hard his head was hurting. If he can put life support into another, then do I have to destroy that life?" he thought. Gaara raised his head, stared at Sasori and smiled. Sasori looked at hm suspiciously. Gaara unleashed a wave of sand in the form of two hands and the extended them to create 4 hands. Sasori's eyes opened. Gaara walked towards Sasori smiling. He knew what he had to do and he was gonna do it. He lifted up two swords from the broken puppets and placed them in two of his hands. Gaara disappeared instantly and reappeared behind Sasori who leaped forward still have his back turned to Gaara. He slowly turned around, but Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

"Die" Said a voice behind him. After the voice had spoke two, large sand arms gripped Sasori and was nearly squeezing the life out of him. Gaara walked to the front of Sasori.

"Gaara you have less than two minutes to kill me and open the cage. You're gonna fail." Sasori said. Gaara became furious and pushed the two swords into where his life was from the back. Sasori spat blood out and was lying on the ground by now. Gaara looked at him and then immediately though about the cage. He turned quickly and rushed to open it. 54 seconds. Ca he do that? Can he really get to Sakura in 54 seconds when he was out of breath and slightly injured? He was directly below it. He raised his hand and let the sand do its work. The sand curled its way through and around the cage and ripped it open! Gaara was shocked as to the fact that it actually worked. He turned to Sasori.

"I actually killed him. It worked." Gaara said relieved. He looked up to see Sakura falling through the air. He gently caught he in his arms and layed her down to look at her. Her eyes were tight closed. Gaara pushed his sleeve back and put two fingers on her neck, ad then layed his heart right where her heart was. Sakura's eyes flittered as she felt the weight on her then looked up gently to see Gaara checking on her.

"Gaara?" She said sweetly.

"Sakura!" Gaara spoke with so much joy that Sakura had never seen him so happy. Gaara hugged her tighter than before. Sakura lay there in his hands, closing her eyes and biting her lips with joy. They suddenly heard footsteps getting closer and closer to them. It was Kakashi. He was bleeding like mad and was totally put of breathe. The again so was Gaara. Sakura told them both to lie down and she would heal them. She decided to do Kakashi first only because his wounds were greater and deeper. That took about 12 minutes and then she turned to Gaara. Gaara had minor injuries but was nearly out of breathe and Chakra. Suddenly a large bang came from above their heads and a large boulder came crashing upon them. Kakashi was able to dodge it.

"Gaara, Sakura get out of there!" He yelled. Both Gaara and Sakura looked up and saw the large rock coming down towards them. Gaara instantly threw himself over Sakura and the sand formed a dome and protected them. The boulder came and crashed off the dome as Gaara screamed.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled. At this rate, seeing he was out of Chakra and was able to do this much, he was going to hurt himself badly. Maybe even enough to kill him.

"Gaara…." Sakura whispered. "How could you, Why did you?" She cried.

Gaara spoke silently to her. "Because……I love you" Sakura's eyes widened as she felt him spilling through her.She gently leaned forwards and pressed her soft lips against his and closed her eyes, as did Gaara. It was interrupted though when they heared lightning as Kakashi forced the boulder to shreads with his Chidori. Gaara let the dome crack and fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"We need to get out now" Kakashi yelled. "If we don't then this place will collapse and us along with it."

"How long have we got?" Asked Sakura.

"About 10 minutes and we're as far away from the entrance as possible."

"The lets get going!" Sakura yelled while picking up Gaara, who was at this time breathing faster and louder than she had even seen anyone before. They needed to get out and heal him in 10 minutes. Can they do it?


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF NARUTO

* * *

**_Chapter 10: The healing Kiss_**

As Sakura lifted Gaara from the ground she noticed that Kakashi was already close to the door. "Jeez, he can't wait can he?" She thought to herself. She sprinted towards Kakashi, dodging boulders and rocks falling from the cracking ceiling. She was so close to being crushed one that her ankle felt like it was broken. She was running as fast as she could, but she was so exhausted from the draining chakra she was almost falling behind. Kakashi turned to tell her to get moving when he noticed Sakura trying to hold her self up. She jumped to her lifted Gaara on his back and helped her up. Her green eyes were close to closing. Sakura was away in a daydream now. She thought of her harsh training with Tsunade.

FLASHBACK

"Sakura, when it comes to a medical emergency, and you have no strength left, what do you think you should do?" Tsunade asked.

"Keep on going! Do whatever it takes!" She responded.

"Sakura, if you do whatever it takes, then you could be killed."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sakura" Tsunade whispered. "If someone is badly injured, then make sure you don't get injured or exhausted so much that you can't help them" Tsunade said with a smile. Sakura nodded her too smiling.

FLASHBACK ENDED

Sakura's eyes widened as it came all back to her. Had she done what Tsunade had said to her? Was she unable to help? Sakura pushed Kakashi's hand from her arm, raised her heard and her face became covered with determination. Kakashi stared at her. She turned her head quickly and nodded. Kakashi knew exactly what she meant. It was time for them to get serious and get out. Kakashi, holding Gaara n his back ran nearly as fast as the wind, with Sakura on his tail. Overhead a large boulder came rolling down at the same speed he was travelling at. All for a sudden Sakura leapt up and smashed the boulder like glass. Kakashi was stunned. After her life and Chakra getting drained she was able to stay powerful like this. Sakura and Kakashi reached the entrance when the worse happened. Several boulders came crashing down and blocked their way out. Sakura was getting fed up now, and like she always did, took a large and swift punch at the rocks, but it was not hard enough. Sakura released an incredible amount of Chakra to her hand and smashed the rock once more. It broke this time. Smoke and pebbles filled the air as they walked out. Kakashi laid down Gaara on a rock and waited for Sakura to arrive to heal him. That was if she could heal him. Gaara's breathing was irregular and judging by it, Sakura had approximately two minutes to cure him. She walked over, kneeled down beside him, put her hand on his chest and let the Chakra flow through the wound.

"Sakura" Gaara whispered.

"Hang on Gaara, you're gonna make it!" Sakura said to him.

"Sakura I won't. I just wanted to let you know before I go"

"Gaara don't say that, hold on!" She screamed. After that she let out an enormous amount of Chakra into his chest and was crying on him.

"Sakura……I-I l-love y-you" Gaara said with his last breathe. His head tilted to the side and his hands became cold.

"No! Gaara! No!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, Sakura, he's gone" said Kakashi, trying to calm her down. She stood up and let he face be flooded with tears. Kakashi walked over and hugged her, with tears in his eyes as well. She let go of her grip of Kakashi and threw herself over Gaara.

"Gaara…..Gaara" She looked at him and wanted to do one last thing. She leaned over and touched her lips against his. As she let go, she turned to Kakashi and hugged him again. For some reason, a few minutes after, a groan came from out of nowhere. She looked around as did Kakashi but saw no-one. She turned to Gaara and to her delight his eyes were flickering and trying to open.

"Gaara!" She shouted as once again she threw herself on him. His eyes opened to see pink hair almost covering his chest and realised he was alive.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked a little confused and dizzy. Sakura was still crying but she was crying with joy now. Kakashi smiled and looked up to the sky to see a brown eagle hovering above their heads. He flew down and landed on Kakashi's arm as he opened the note and read it. Meanwhile Sakura was staring into Gaara's eyes with joy. Gaara sat up, much earlier than he should have and placed a hand on her pink cheek. Sakura placed her hand over his and closed her eyes and reopened them. Just to feel his touch again made her feel not alone anymore. Gaara leaned in towards her, closing his eyes as he did and pushed his lips against hers. Sakura did the same and wrapped her arms around Gaara. Kakashi had just been informed of Tsunade's help team. As he finished readying this, Shizune had appeared with her team.

"Well you took your time" Said Kakashi sarcastically.

"Sorry" Said Shizune. "What'd we miss?"

"Oh, nothing much, just the start of something special" He said as he turned to see Gaara and Sakura kissing.

Sakura and Gaara let go of each other and stared into each other's eyes. Sakura smiled and so did Gaara.

"So this is what it feels like. It's nicer than I thought" Said Gaara.

"What?" Said Sakura, who couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Love" said Gaara. Sakura smiled ever bigger.

"Honestly, I thought your were gone"

"Well I was for a second."

"I wonder how you came back." Sakura said puzzled.

"Well after a few seconds a thing spark came and, well I just woke up."

So Sakura, Gaara, Kakashi and Shizune's team all returned to Konoha. When they did everyone crowded them and was shouting with delight. That night Tsunade took all the Chuunin's and Jounin's to celebrate their return. Sakura and Gaara told everyone the story. Everyone was confused and puzzled about the Gaara dying part. As Gaara explained their smile seemed to get bigger as Sakura's did at that moment. Amazing how one little kiss can save a life.

* * *

Author: Well that's it done! Im sorry if this has taken a long time. Anyway I hope you liked this. If you did please review and tell me! This will help me decide if I should write more. I am really proud of this story. Hope you enjoyed it!Bye for now!!

Thanks!


End file.
